Warriors, Ancestors, Warriros list READ!
by Fenstrider
Summary: This is the warriors list for the first book of my series, Warriors, Rise of the Forbidden-Ancestors. It has FireClan in it, so It's important that you read BEFORE my series. The list takes place at the beginning of Sunrise, NOT THE END.


ALLEGIANCES 

**ThunderClan**

Leader**Firestar-**ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy**Brambleclaw-**dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat**Leafpool-**light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Jayfeather**

Warriors(toms and she-cats without kits)

**Squirrelflight-**dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice, Foxpaw**

**Dustpelt-**dark brown tabby tom

**Sandstorm-**pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Cloudtail-**long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**Brackenfur-**Golden brown tabby tom

**Sorreltail-**tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**Thornclaw-**golden brown tabby tom

**Brightheart-**White she-cat with ginger patches

**Spiderleg-**long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Whitewing-**white she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice, Icepaw**

**Birchfall-**light brown tabby tom

**Graystripe-**long-haired gray tom

**Berrynose-**cream-colored tom

**Hazeltail-**small gray-and-white she-cat

**Mousewhisker-**tortoiseshell she-cat

**Cinderheart-**gray tabby she-cat

**Poppyfrost-**tortoiseshell she-cat

**Lionblaze-**golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Hollyleaf-**black she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Foxpaw-**reddish tabby tom

**Icepaw-**white she-cat

Queens(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Ferncloud-**pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

**Daisy-**cream long-furred cat from the horseplace, mother of Spiderleg's kits: Rosekit (dark cream she-cat) and Toadkit (black-and-white tom)

**Millie-**striped gray tabby she-cat, former kittypet, mother of Graystripe's kits: Briarkit (dark brown she-cat), Bumblekit (very pale tom with black stripes) and Blossomkit (pale brown she-cat with a dark stripe along her spine)

Elders(former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Longtail-**pale tabby tom dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

**Mousefur-**small dusky brown she-cat

**ShadowClan**

Leader**Blackstar-**large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy**Russetfur-**dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat**Littlecloud-**very small tabby tom

Warriors**Oakfur-**small brown tom

**Apprentice, Tigerpaw **(dark brown tabby tom)

**Rowanclaw-**ginger tom

**Ivytail-**black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentice, Dawnpaw **(cream-furred she-cat)

**Toadfoot-**dark brown tom

**Owlpaw **(light brown tabby tom)

**Crowfrost-**black-and-white tom

**Apprentice, Olivepaw **(tortoiseshell she-cat)

**Kinkfur-**tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

**Ratscar-**brown tom with long scar across his back

**Apprentice, Shrewpaw **(gray she-cat with black feet)

**Snaketail-**dark brown tom with tabby striped tail

**Whitewater-**white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**Apprentice, Redpaw **(mottled brown and ginger tom)

**Tawnypelt-**tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Queen**Snowbird-**pure-white she-cat

Elders**Cedarheart-**dark gray tom

**Tallpoppy-**long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**WindClan**

Leader**Onestar-**brown tabby tom

Deputy**Ashfoot-**gray she-cat

Medicine Cat**Barkface-**short-tailed brown tom

**Apprentice, Kestrelpaw **(mottled gray tom)

Warriors**Tornear-**tabby tom

**Crowfeather-**dark gray tom

**Owlwhisker-**light brown tabby tom

**Whitetail-**small white she-cat

**Nightcloud-**black she-cat

**Gorsetail-**very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

**Weaselfur-**ginger tom with white paws

**Harespring-**brown-and-white tom

**Leaftail-**dark tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Thistlepaw **(long-haired white tom)

**Dewspots-**spotted gray tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Sedgepaw **(Light brown tabby she-cat)

**Willowclaw-**gray she-cat

**Apprentice, Swallowpaw **(Dark gray she-cat)

**Antpelt-**brown tom with one black ear

**Emberfoot-**gray tom with two dark paws

**Apprentice, Sunpaw **(tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead)

**Heathertail-**light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Breezepelt-**black tom with amber eyes

Elders**Morningflower-**very old tortoiseshell queen

**Webfoot-**dark gray tabby tom

**RiverClan**

Leader**Leopardstar-**unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy**Mistyfoot-**gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat**Mothwing-**dappled golden she-cat

**Apprentice, Willowshine **(gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors**Blackclaw-**smoky black tom

**Voletooth-**small brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, Minnowpaw **(dark gray she-cat)

**Reedwhisker-**black tom

**Mosspelt-**tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Pebblepaw **(mottled gray tom)

**Beechfur-**light brown tom

**Rippletail-**dark gray tabby tom

**Apprentice, Mallowpaw **(light brown tabby tom)

**Graymist-**pale gray tabby tom

**Dawnflower-**pale gray she-cat

**Dapplenose-**mottled gray she-cat

**Pouncetail-**ginger-and-white tom

**Mintfur-**light gray tabby tom

**Apprentice, Nettlepaw **(dark brown tabby tom)

**Otterheart-**dark brown she-cat

**Apprentice, Sneezepaw **(gray-and-white tom)

**Pineclaw-**very short-haired tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Robinpaw **(tortoiseshell-and-white tom)

**Rainstorm-**mottled gray-blue tom

**Duskfur-**brown tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Copperpaw **(dark ginger she-cat)

Queens**Icewing-**white cat with blue eyes, mother of beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and grasskit

Elders**Heavystep-**Thickest tabby tom

**Swallowtail-**dark tabby she-cat

**Stonestream-**gray tom

** FireClan**

Leader **Lightstar**-sandy colored she-cat with green eyes and a tail like fire.

Deputy **Hawktalon**-pure-brown tom with light blue eyes.

Medicine Cat **Moonshadow**-silver gray she-cat with two unusual arrow marks on forehead.

Green eyes.

**Apprentice, Ripplepaw**

Warriors **Thor**- Dark gray stormy tom with pale amber eyes, former loner, adopted at an apprentice age

**Skyfire**- White she-cat with ginger splotches. Green eyes.

**Eaglestorm**-golden tom with stormy blue eyes. Lightstar's mate.

**Leafwhisker**-tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

**Apprentice, Silverpaw**

**Thunderfang**-stormy black tom with unusually long fangs.

**Firestorm**-ginger tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes.

**Foxtail**-dark ginger tom with a bushy tail. Green eyes.

**Dewfeather**-beautiful silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes and white paws.

**Pinefur**-long-haired black tom with bright green eyes.

**Hailclaw**-strong bulky white tom.

**Apprentice, Fernpaw**

**Wildpelt**-long haired tri colored

she-cat with blue eyes.

**Apprentice, Shadowpaw**

Apprentices**Ripplepaw**-black she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.

**Silverpaw**-silver gray she-cat with green eyes.

**Fernpaw**-light gray she-cat with green eyes

**Shadowpaw**-white tom with black paws.

**Featherpaw**-long haired ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Queens**Ravenwing**-elegant black she-cat with amber eyes (mother of two kits; mosskit and Gingerkit) Father is Firestorm.

**Dawnflower**-tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. (Mother of two kits; rushkit and hazelkit) Father is Pinefur

Elders**Marshtail**- Black she-cat with a gray tail.

**Stonewhisker**- Very large pale ginger tom.

**Cats Outside Clans**

**Sol-**White-and-brown tabby long-haired tom with pale yellow eyes

**Smoky-**muscular gray-and-white to, who lives in a barn at the horseplace

**Floss-**small gray-and-white she-cat who lives at the horseplace


End file.
